


Partners

by bookwars



Series: Sanders Hero's [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders VPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Detectives Patton and Logan are polar opposite yet they are still best friends, and secretly harbor feelings for each other.





	1. In Begining

Detective Patton Sanders could not believe it; he was wrapped in the arms of his best friend and partner Logan Smith. Never would he thought that someone like Logan would love someone like him. Nor did he think that he would be peppered with kisses or even told he was beautiful. On the surface, these two detectives could not be any more different; with one always making decisions based on gut instincts, while the other used logic to come to the same conclusions. To explain how they reached this point one would have to go back to two years before.

* * *

Patton was sitting at his desk, finishing up the paperwork for the week. Usually he and his partner, Thomas Phan, would finish it together but not anymore. Thomas had been prompted and transferred to a different unit across the country. Patton was going to miss his partner but, knew that it was for the best. Still, it hurt not being able to look across his desk and see his best friend there. His friend that bought him the best pizza and m&ms. The best friend that Patton had been best man for at Thomas wedding. They had been together since their academy days and had protected each from almost everything that came their way.

“ _Detective Sanders_ ” a voice belonging to his captain snapped him out of his stupor. He looked up towards the elevators where his Captain Martin stood with the most beautiful man that Patton had ever seen to her right. This man was slightly taller than Patton and wore black thin rimmed glasses like his own. His hair was parted to the left; his face had no trace of any hair besides his cleaned shaped eyebrows. Everything about the man screamed put together down to the way his shoes were shinned. Patton knew that he was in trouble.

“ _Sanders, I would like to you to meet your new partner, Logan Smith._ ” Martin said as the two men extended their hands for a firm handshake.

“ _Hello._ ” They said at the exact same time, turning both men’s checks red a few seconds later. And with that single word, a friendship would grow and continue to grow into something more.


	2. Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is slowly being exposed.

The next thing that either man knew, it was two years later, and their friendship was stronger than ever. However, Patton wanted more. He wanted more than just hidden glances and lingering touches. He felt warm as if the room turned a thousand degrees hotter when Logan walked into the room. Little did Patton know, Logan felt the exact same way. Logan also felt warm every time Patton entered the room. He wanted to give Patton a good morning kiss along with the coffee he gave him. He wanted to go on dates in the park and eat ice cream together. Everyone at the station wanted them to be together just so they could both be happy and get their heads out of the sand. Luckily, for everyone involved, the pair would be getting together soon. Unfortunately, they would have to go through some trauma and almost lose each other before they would admit their feelings for each other.

* * *

The first crack came in the form the aftermath of the latest battle between superheroes and villains. Patton and Logan were pulling Virgil toward the back of the police car once again; this had become almost a weekly thing between the antihero and the detectives. Patton was going to remind Virgil about Roman was looking for his alias when he noticed the change in the wind, and he filled with dread at the familiar and harsh coldness that filled his body. He could barely hear Virgil and Logan arguing over the wind rushing through his ears. He looked up for a second and saw the outfit that had haunted his dreams for the past three years. In a split second, Patton made a decision that would say thousands of lives but also risk everything he had with Logan.

“ _Just let him go, Logan_ ” Patton said, starting to shake and hoping his partner would not notice. Noticing his partner was upset, Logan turned his attention to him and moved to his partner, pulling him into his arms. Any other day, Patton would have loved being in Logan’s arms. But, today was not that day. 

" _What’s wrong?_ ” Patton heard Virgil ask but, Patton felt his mouth was sealed shut. He did not want Deceit to look in his direction or even let the world know the pain that he had felt everyday for the past three years. He tried to find something that kept him grounded and say the truth. He looked into Logan’s eyes, his beautiful eyes, and came back to earth.

“ _You know that scar I have on my chest, Logan? I got it from him_ ” was all that Patton could say. Before Logan could answer, there was a sharp crack within the sky. Patton could see that Virgil was shooting a pleading look to Logan; what he did not see was that the normally stoic detective furious face. As Virgil went to take down Deceit, Logan pulled his partner away from the action and his tormentor. Logan had never seen Patton this shaken before; usually Patton was the one who could pull through anything. Seeing him this shaken fueled Logan’s anger; however, he knew that Patton needed him. As he pulled him over to the other side of the police car, he noticed the uneven breathes Patton was emanating. Looking closer, Logan noticed that his best friend was on the verge of a panic attack.

“ _Patton, I need you to breathe for me._ ” It took longer than either party would admit but air was slowly able to enter Patton’s lungs.

“ _Better?”_ Logan asked even though he knew that Patton was not.

“ _I will be okay. Go, help Anxiety._ ”

“ _Pat_ ”

“ _Go, please. Help Virgil before someone else gets hurt._ ” Logan nodded his head, though slightly swearing they would talk about this later. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Logan ran to help Virgil (not that he needed any) and get Deceit into custody. The kiss left Patton shocked. He knew it was meant as a friend comforting a friend kiss but still, a kiss is a kiss. As Patton turned around, he was greeted by the wonderful sight of Logan dragging Deceit closer to the car. It was hot seeing his best friend leading his enemy away in handcuffs. It made him feel as if he had his own knight in shining armor. However, what sent that feeling running was Deceit. Patton accidentally made eye contact with him and was met with all the bad memories of that day. He quickly turned the other direction and ran. Deceit smirked accidentally letting Logan know that something was up.

“ _What?”_

“ _You know, your boyfriend was ugly loser. Probably will never amount to anything worth my time. I tried to make him beautiful before, but I failed. I will just kill him the next time I escape._ ” If Logan shoved him a little too hard into the police car, nobody said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. In commemoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad memories nearly sallow Patton, luckily he has someone to prevent him from drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter does get graphic in mental and physical torture, along with the removal of clothing( in the torture scene and during the comfort section) . It happens in the third section; they are divided by the lines like usual.

The second crack came on a normal day; it was a week after their lunch date with the winnings from the Princey and Anxiety pool. The date had gone perfectly; there were no awkward pauses or moments of dread. Just smooth conversation and both wanting more. However, both parties were convinced that it was just a friend date. Neither had the courage to ask the other if it was a real date. All their fellow officers and even a few criminals groaned over the fact that these two were so dense and could not see what was right in front of them. They even started a new pool about Patton and Logan’s relationship, though it looked like nobody was going to win it. However, this slow burn was about to pick up speed. First though, they had one more hurdle to jump before falling into each other’s arms.

* * *

The day started off normal enough for Logan. Temperature was normal for springtime, between cold and warm. He was able to travel his regular way to work, including stopping at his favorite coffee shop to grab him and Patton something to drink. Everything was just normal and yet, he was still unsettled. He just could not shake this feeling that something was wrong. He got his first clue into what was wrong when he saw his partner’s desk was empty. Patton rarely was late to work or skipped, so that he was not at his desk set of alarms bells in Logan’s head.

 _Oh, he might be running late or has already started his work today_ Logan thought.

“ _Detective_ ” a voice said , snapping him out of his thoughts. He toward the voice and saw the captain coming towards him.

“ _Yes, Captain. What can I do for you?”_

“ _I just wanted to let you know that if you must rush home and stay there all day, I give you permission to do so. You and your partner have been working hard lately. I don’t want you guys burning out.”_

“ _Thank you, Captain. I will keep that in mind.”_

The Captain went back to their office before Logan could ask any questions. That was wired he thought. Before he could think about it anymore, his phone went off. Thinking at first it was Patton, he answered quickly.

_“Hello?”_

“ _Hi Logan, its Thomas. I am not catching you at a bad time.”_

_“Not all, what can I do for you?”_

_“Can you do me a favor?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Can you please make sure that Patton is not alone after work today. He had therapy appointment yesterday but, I honestly do not want him to be alone today. This is the first year I can not be there for him in person. I was able to swing it last two years but, I couldn’t this year and I feel terrible for not being able to be there.”_

Logan was about to ask what the significance of this day was when it clicked. _Oh no_ he thought. He needed to head to Patton’s place now.

 _“Thank you, Thomas. I will definitely do that.”_ He looked at his captain but, his captain already gave him the motion to go, and started to pack up.

“ _Thank you, Logan. I am glad he has someone who loves him be that can be there for him today._ ” Thomas said before adding a quick goodbye and hanging up. Logan, however, heard none of this as he was already running out the door. _I just hope he isn’t in too much pain right now_ Logan thought as he jumped into the elevator.

* * *

Logan got to Patton's in record time. He had texted him letting him know he was on his way over, but got no response. He had even race up the stairs instead of taking the elevator because he thought it would be faster. He started knocking on the door.

 _"Patton, please open up. Its Logan. Thomas and the Captain sent me to catch up on you. I was also worried about you."_ Silence . 

" _Pat, I know what today's anniversary is. I'm so sorry_."

The door slowly opened to reveal his best friend. Patton was not looking like himself; his face was red and bigger due to the crying. His hair was a mess and the usual put togetherness it normally is. He was just a rightful mess. Logan set inside the apartment and opened his arms for his best friend. Patton fell right into them as if he was waiting for a hero all day long. Logan made sure the door was closed and locked before gathering Patton into a bridal carry. He did this because he was scared that his friend could not make it one more step, and knew he would be comfortable in his bed. As they passed through the apartment, he saw that it was a mess instead of its normal clean.The bedroom was together when the pair entered it. He placed Patton gently on the bed, and moved to exit the room. A hand preventing him from leaving any further. 

_“Stay, please”_ Logan was about to say that he was going to get them both some water, but the argument died on his lips. 

_“Of course, where would you like me?”_

Patton lifted the covers of the bed, providing Logan his answer. Before joining his friend under the covers, Logan removed his shoes along with his belt and most of his out wear, leaving him in his t-shirt and pants.

Being this close to Patton, Logan saw the ugly scar that Deceit had given Patton. He remembered how on the first time he had saw by accident when they were changing into their undercover outfits and how quickly Patton had covered up his chest. Patton had still not told Logan the full story, and curiosity got the better of him. So, Logan asked a question that had bothered him since that day.

“ _You never explained how Deceit gave you that scar.”_ Silence was the only response that Logan got at first.

“ _Crud, I''m sorry. You don-“_

 _“No, I have to tell someone besides my therapist and Thomas otherwise I might burst. Well, the captain knows but I never personally told him everything.” “It was one of the few times that Thomas was not at work. I was working this case; it should have been a simple home robbery. I go to the house by myself to get details for the report. I entered the house with my weapon drawn. I saw nothing that struck me as odd or alarming. However, I could not get rid of the sinking feeling in my stomach that was screaming at me to get out of there. I start to turn around and the world went black._ ” Patton whispered, tears pricking his eyes. Logan pulled him closer into his embrace.

“ _The next thing I knew, I was strapped down on a table in nothing but my jeans. The room was so cold I felt as if my skin would turn blue. To this day, it is the reason I can’t be cold rooms for too long. That was not the worst part, however. For hours, he mentally and physically tortured me. He dragged a knife along the top of my skin just where it would cut, but enough for me to feel it. Kept telling me that he was going to make me beautiful. He slowly started to cut about an hour in. Thomas and rescue squad got there just after he had made the cut of my chest. Somehow, he managed to still escape. I still am looking over my shoulder and triple checking my locks.”_ Patton said finally letting the tears glide down his face. Logan pulled him out of the hug to look him directly in his beautiful eyes.

“ _Patton, I am so sorry that you went through that.”_

Patton just pulled him back into a hug and mumbled a quiet “Thank you.” They stayed that way for a long period of time. Logan decided to break the silence though, once he saw that it was the afternoon.

_"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”_

_“Can we please get in our pjs and continue to cuddle and watch movies? You can barrow some” of my pjs._

_“Can’t think of a better plan.”_

For the rest of the night, the two detectives held each other and ignored the rest of the world. Both also decided that now was not the time to advance further in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Kinghts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton are finally taking their shot.

Even though it was five months since their afternoon together, Patton and Logan still hadn’t spoken their true feelings for each other. Both were too afraid to speak about it or even talk about that afternoon. They didn’t want risk their friendship on the off chance that the other person didn’t reciprocate their feelings back. However, the bond between the pair was still strong. This bond would also be tested; a storm was approaching, and it was going to rock their world.

It was the day Logan was supposed to come back from a seminar, and Patton was numerous. This was going to be the day that Logan and Patton were going to have dinner together and finally define what their relationship was. Well, that was Patton’s plan anyway; he didn’t know what Logan’s plan was. He hoped that all would go great tonight, and maybe Logan and Patton could become something more than friends. Ignoring the butterflies that were sinking in his stomach, he told himself that tonight was going to go okay. Even if things went south, Patton could have some good food and get drunk. As the minutes ticketed by to Logan’s arrival, Patton started to play with the various items on his desk. He could hear the murmurs of his fellow members of the police force, but he paid them no mind. His mind was focused on the future and he couldn’t wait for it. Just as he was about to text Logan to see where he was, Patton saw him and his breathe was taken away. Logan was wearing his uniform but even more cleaned up than he normally was. What he had in his hands though nearly made Patton cry; he had blue flowers with a little cat figure in the middle.

“Hi.” Logan said with a little bit of a nervous tick in his voice.

“Hi . I see you remembered.”

“I did; I want to make a good impression before our dinner tonight. I should mention one thing though.”

“What’s that? Don't kiss on the first date”

“Yes, I mean no. Its about the cat. The cat isn’t just cute like you, it also has a tracker in it.” Logan said as he picked the cat out of the flowers. Sure enough, Patton saw a small little blinking light in it.

“Uh, I don’t get kidnap that often?”

“Oh no, it is for me. That way you can know where I am at work; with all that’s happened, I thought I’d get one to give you as a peace of mind. I was going to ask if you wanted one before I got one for you too that I could have.” Patton was stunned but, also touched; Logan had given him a lot of trust with this item. It gave him even more hope for the dinner tonight.

“I would honestly love one.”

“Great, want to pick one up later together?”

“It’s a date.”

They started going over the tracker and how it worked. Patton would be the only one to have access to it. Logan put the flowers in the vase that Patton had on his desk and put the tracker back into his pocket. They started to talk about all that the older detective had missed, which hadn’t been much, but Logan loved hearing Patton talk. So, he listened to him talk about the latest drama. When the conversation end with tears in their eyes from laughter, they realized how close they were to each other. Patton could see how scared Logan was for the first time in his life. In that second, he decided to take the lead on the situation. Both started to lean toward each other, neither caring that they were in the middle of the police station. Just as they were about to kiss, they were thrown apart.

The station exploded with rubble flying everywhere, knocking everyone off their feet. Despite the fact they had been standing right next to each other, neither Patton nor Logan could see each other. Both of their ears were ringing, and Patton’s glasses were cracked. Despite the fact they were broken, he still was able to see the nightmare that appeared before him.

Deceit entered the bullpen, causing Patton to freeze in his hiding place. The super villain was killing people in various ways, some in ways that Patton would never unseen. The worst part was he didn’t seem mad or on autopilot like some killers; no, he was enjoying it way too much. He was humming with each life he took and seemed to gain energy with each kill. He stopped when he was in the center of the room. He moved his head to the side in way that scared Patton so much to the point he couldn’t speak. He bent down to pick something up ; Patton soon saw his worst nightmare coming true: he had Logan by the neck, and was seemly closing the detectives air way by the second.

“What do we have here?” Logan said nothing, just tried to get out of the super villain's hold. Patton tried to get out but found he couldn’t. The pressure felt as if an invisible force was holding him in place.

“No Patty? Aww, that would be a real shame. I would love to go another round with him. He is just so innocent. Do you think I should make him my slave? He is so use to being in chains.” He got no answer again, though Logan did spit in his face. Deceit didn’t flinch or move to get rid of the spit.

“Let’s go have some fun, shall we?” Deceit said. He snapped his fingers and with that Logan and the villain were gone. At that moment, Patton’s voice returned, and screams filled the destroyed the bullpen. He continued to try and get out of his hiding place but couldn’t. He almost started to cry from the frustration. Logan was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t hear the rest of the surviving members getting out of the rubble and helping each other stand. Suddenly, Patton felt himself being pulled out of the rumble, causing him to focus on the situation and spot screaming. He saw Captain Martin, Roman and Virgil were looking down at him.

“Are you okay?” asked the trio.

“No. Logan got taken by Deceit and I was powerless to spot it.” Patton said tears pricking his eyes.

“Patton, I am so sorry. We will get him back even if we have to search night and day for him.” Virgil said. In that moment, an idea struck Patton. Hoping his phone worked, he pulled it out and nearly jumped with glee seeing that it wasn’t damaged. He pulled up the tracking app while also explaining everything about it to the trio. Hope crept into all of them when the app showed them Logan’s location.

“Okay, I am going to grab a few people to help us. Especially if this is a trap, we want the more help we can get.” Captain Martin said before going to check other members of her squad. Both other super-powered people pulled Patton aside.

“Here is another set of cuffs for you to trap Deceit with. They are even better than the ones I gave you before because only you have the power to unlock them with your fingerprint. Sorry I wasn’t able to give them to you sooner.” Virgil said as he passed over the cuffs.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for what happened here today. The only person that we should blame is Deceit, and we take him down today.”

“He is right, my emo daydream.” Roman said causing Patton to giggle and Virgil to groan. Captain Martin came over with a few more people.

“Patton, you ready?” she asked.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay; I had really bad writers block. I am really tired. That's why it appeared as a its separate work for a hot second. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's had enough.

The location that group arrived at was normal looking. A rundown warehouse with broken windows but, otherwise had a clean appearance. No big and flashing signs that screamed a super villain was holding a hostage here. Still, there was an air about the place that caused everyone to proceed with caution. Roman and Virgil had tough figuring out what it was. It clicked for Patton want was wrong as soon as the first officer started towards the building.

 _Its too quiet_ Patton thought.

Suddenly, thousands of yellow lighting blots shot out of the sky. Most were able to duck for cover and avoid the blast, with Roman being able to pull Patton down in time. From Patton’s hiding spot, there was a few officers that were unable to get to proper hiding spots. However, they were protected from harm. Virgil had stepped in front of the them taking the brunt of the blast. The blast stopped after a minute leaving everyone shocked at what just happened. The nameless officers quickly thanked the antihero, who just nodded his head. On the outside, it looked like he was okay. However, even at a distance, Patton knew something was wrong. Virgil wasn’t himself; he wasn’t making jokes or faking confidence that Patton was used to. He wasn’t the only one that thought this way. Once these officers were gone, Roman was by his side in a heartbeat.

“ _Are you okay?”_ Patton shouted from his spot, slowly getting up.

“ _I’m okay, I’m okay. Just got hit a little harder than I expected to be.”_ Virgil said before backing up. Roman seemed sensed that Virgil wasn’t being a hundred percent truthful because he moved closer to him, as if expecting him to fall. Roman’s intuition was proven correct when Virgil turned pale and started to sway. Patton moved closer but Roman caught him before Virgil could fall to ground. As he moved closer, Patton heard Roman and Virgil whispering to each other.

_“Where did you get-“_ Virgil shot him a look that silenced him from asking any further.

_“I am taking you home.”_ Roman said.

_“Princey, I am fine. We have to get Logan back”_

_“V-Aniexty, it is obvious that you are not fine. You are in a great deal of pain, something that will slow you down. Plus, Patton’s got this. There is no reason to for you to risk your life. You aren’t good to anyone dead.”_ Roman said trying to keep the antihero upright. Virgil seemed to be ready to fight him on his thoughts when Roman cut him off.

_“ Please, let me take care of you.”_ Virgil seemed to think it over for a second before giving a small nod of his head. Roman looked back to Patton and handed him the cuffs. 

_“Patton, please kick his ass.”_

_“With pleasure.”_

Virgil gave him a small head nod before Roman transported him away. As the seconds passed, anger was filled Patton; all of it was directed at one person: Deceit. He had hurt so many people including people that Patton cared about dearly, and he had enough. Somebody had to do something about it. Without even thinking about it, he took off for the building and ignored Captain Martins protests. He didn’t even draw his gun before entering the building. He headed to the top floor, listening for Logan and hoping that he wasn’t too late. The first room he entered saw him looking at mirror of his own torture. Logan was tied up and beaten; Deceit was behind him and fist was raised. Patton’s blood finally reached its tipping point.

_“Get away from him.”_

_“Oh look, its Patty, ready to save the day. This should be fun.”_

Deceit lunged for Patton while also gearing up to use his powers but, Patton socked him right in the nose and knocked him out cold. Logan’s mouth was on the ground in shock; he couldn’t believe that Patton could do that. Not to say he wasn’t a little turned on by it though. After tying up the super villain along with handcuffing him, Patton ran over to Logan and began to untie him. Soon as his hands and legs were free, Logan reached for his savior and pulled him into a hug. They held each other as if they were each other’s life jackets and stayed that way for a moment. Neither new how long that moment had lasted. It ended however when it clicked for them the intimacy behind their position, so they quickly pulled apart without being able to meet the other person in the eye. Each proceed to check each over for injuries, while also asking a thousand questions to each other.

Upon closer examination, Patton could see that Deceit had done a number on Logan. His glasses were broken and falling off his face. The left side of his face had bruises beginning to form along with blood trickling down the side. He couldn’t see if he had any other injures, and knew he had to get Logan checked out. Knowing that other officers were behind him and could handle Deceit, he picked up him in his arms and started to carry him out of the room.

_“Let’s get out of here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more. Thanks for reading ! :)


	6. Orgin of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk to each other.

Patton was hiding from Captain Martin; he was too tried to face the truth now. Logan and him were taken over to the ambulance to be checked over. Patton had gotten a near clean bill of health, while with Logan it was going to take longer to patch up. He held Patton’s hand the entire time; the paramedics were almost done however which Patton was thankful for. He was wondering if they could sneak away before-

“Patton.”

Too late. He moved from his position next to Logan and walked over to the Captain. She looked furious, and Patton understood that she had every right to be. What he did was risky and could have led to hundreds of people being hurt. When he got close enough, the Captain moved them little farther away from the chaos. He braced himself for a lip lash.

“Detective, if you ever pull something like that again, I will take you off this force. You put hundreds of lives at risk today.”

Patton looked her directly in the eye ready to defend his actions while also ready to take any punishment that his boss dealt. The next words out of her mouth shocked him.

“However, I will only give you a warning for your actions today.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Now, go home. Take care of Logan. I better not see either of you until Monday at the earliest.”

“Yes, will do. Thank you so much.” he said before pulling her into a bone crushing home. She seemed shocked by the jester; she gave him a light on the pat and a quick return hug. She was also the first to let go. Patton then went back to the ambulance and hoped that Logan didn’t try to take off. He was half right about his partner trying to escape but he didn’t think that the paramedic would put be physically holding Logan back. He picked up the past in order to get to defuse the situation. Once he was by Logan’s side, he grabbed his hand quickly and happy when he squeezed his hand.

“So, how bad is the damage?”

“I’ll tell you later. How’s yours?”

“I am fine.”

“No, you’re not. You have sprained your ankle, along with a concussion. I have half a mind to take you to the hospital.” The paramedic, Remy, said sending Patton a look that showed he meant business.

“You said that I passed everything.”

“You just barely did.” Logan and the Paramedic continue to argue which what was best for the detective. Patton was internal debating as well. On the one hand, if the paramedic was right, Logan ran the risk of dying. On the other hand, he already passed his tests. Knowing his partner, he probably wanted to shut out the world and just sleep. He also never liked hospitals for reasons that he hadn’t told Patton yet. That was a conversation for another day. He had to act fast though before either party got into trouble.

“What if I took him home and kept an eye on him. I promise that I will take him to the hospital if anything should go wrong.” Patton said, even though he knew that neither party would be extremely happy about the situation. Logan and the Paramedic glared at each other for a minute before both mumbled “fine.”

“Great, thank you so much for taking care of him.” Patton said helping Logan to his feet and moving him away from the paramedic.

“Your place or mine?”

“Yours, please. Its closer and I don’t know how much I longer I can stay awake.”

Patton only nodded his head before leading Logan to his car.

* * *

The drive to Patton’s place was uneventful and quiet. Logan went straight to sleep once he was settled into the car, leaving Patton alone with his thoughts. The gravity of the situation was settling into his stomach. They could have lost everything today. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Logan. A huge chunk of his world would be gone, something that click until this moment. It was this moment he realized that he would tell Logan the truth. It was also in this most he realized that he almost missed his street.

Logan was still asleep when Patton pulled into the parking lot behind his building. He really didn’t want to wake Logan up. So, he gave him a few more seconds by getting out of his car and getting his keys.

“Hey, we are here.” Patton said gently shaking him once he got to the other side of the car.

“Oh, wow. I’m sorry I should’ve tried to stay awake and kept you company.”

“Nonsense. You needed sleep, trust me. We are in for a long night.” Patton said as Logan started to climb out of the car. Patton reached out to help him only to be brushed off.

“I got this.” Logan continued to try and walk forward; his body had other ideas. He started to tip forward and gravity almost took him towards the ground. He would have had fallen on his face if not for Patton catching him. The partners looked at each other as if they were about to die and they wanted the others face to be the last they saw. The moment was broken by the sound of a car alarm, startling both.

“We should get you inside.” Patton said. Logan nodded his head as they slowly made way inside. Patton was grateful that he lived on the first floor, otherwise it would be a long walk up the stairs. Once they were inside Patton’s apartment, both had thought about the previous time they were in this apartment together. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Let’s clean you up.” Patton said breaking both out of their heads. He half dragged Logan to the bathroom. It was moments like this where he was glad that he was up to date on his med kit. They made small talk as Patton cleaned up Logan. Both hated that they were like this, but neither wanted to address the elephant in the room. Once he was cleaned to his liking, Patton quickly got him some fresh clothes, and placed them on the bathroom tub. While Patton said in the bathroom in case Logan needed him, he did look away to give him pricey.

“Uh, Pat. Did you look before you got this t-shirt?”

“No, why-”. That’s when he saw the shirt. It was a cat shirt that Thomas had gotten him years ago. It fit Logan perfectly but it was still funny to see the usually serious man wearing a t-shirt that just a face on it. They looked at each other and laughed until their sides hurt. Once they were able to catch their breaths, they leaned on each other as they went to the bedroom. Patton helped Logan into his bed before turning to leave. Logan grabbed him before he could go too far.

“Stay, please. I don’t think either of us should be alone right now.”

“Okay. Wait, can I just-” That is when Logan saw that Patton was covered with blood as well.

"Oh my gosh, of course you don't have to even ask."

"Great, be right back." Patton said before leaving the room. Logan started to drift off. He was grateful that none of that blood was Patton’s . He didn’t even realize that Patton was gone until the other man appeared before him cleaned up and wearing a t-shirt that Logan had gotten him for his birthday. He climbed into bed but, he wouldn’t meet Logan in the eye.

“What’s on your mind?” Logan asked.

Patton looked away and took a breath. He had to say what he was going to say otherwise it would eat himself for the rest of his life.

“I should’ve been a better partner. I should’ve had your back. Its my own fault you got hurt today. I am sorry you have a crappy partner.” Patton said.

“Hey, don’t you ever think that about yourself. Did I ever tell you about how I am grateful for you?”

Getting only a head shake, he continued “ I am grateful for you in my life. I am grateful that you make my day just when your simile or make one of those silly puns. I love everything you do for me, even when. So, thank you for just being you and taking care of this unworthy man you see before you.”

These words were hurt and healed his soul. How could Logan feel this way about him? How could feel so low about himself? It was just so much in the span of a couple of seconds. Patton eyes began to prick with tears.

“Hey, hey. Its okay. I’m okay, your okay.” Logan said pulling Patton into his arms. For the next several moments, Logan held Patton in his arms while the events of the day caught up with Patton. He didn’t care that his shirt was getting wet. What he did cared about was Patton was hurting right now and there was nothing he could do about it.

Patton wiped away some of his tears before saying, “You were the one that was just tortured. I should be comforting you.”

“Patton, you are doing that. You are reminding me that you are alive, and the bad guy of the week is prison for the rest of his life. You were my knight in shining armor.” Logan said looking directly into Patton’s eyes. Patton could feel his cheeks blush and couldn’t look him in the eye, mostly due to the thoughts that were going through his head. Logan looked at Patton’s lips before looking back up. They made eye contact and gave permission to leap forward. This kiss was small one. It wasn’t filled with lust or passion; it was a tentative one where both parties are scared to be hurt, and they want to test their toes in the water before jumping in. The next words jumped out of Patton before he even realized what had happened.

“I love you” Those three little words shocked both men. What settled them both was the next three out of Logan’s:

“I love you too.” At this point, both were in tears. Neither thought this moment would happen. But reader, the moment did and would continue for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, did this chapter kick my butt. I will also admit that life and personal things got in the way. However, this story is done I have a least one more story idea for this series. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I wrote a story called Villain's Love. I never thought it was going to be as popular as it became. As I was writing other stories, I could not shake off Patton and Logan and how Villain's Love needed a squeal. So, I wrote a short story about their relationship set in the same universe. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
